


Gross. No Thank You.

by dcjuris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Just a bit of domestic bliss between Dean and his hubby, Cas. AU.





	Gross. No Thank You.

Dean stuck the toothbrush in the holder as he swished the water around in his mouth and spit. "Hey baby? Did I hear Butterscotch puking again this morning?"

Cas stuck his head in the bathroom door. "You know, I thought I heard that too, but I couldn't find anything."

"Huh. Well, maybe the new food is working."

"I hope so." He stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Speaking of working, this whole naked thing you've got going on is working for me."

"Yeah?" He leaned in and nuzzled Cas' jaw, left a trail of nipping bites up to his husband's earlobe. "You wanna do something about that?"

Cas tilted his head to the side in invitation. "Definitely."

Dean smiled, turned Cas around, and gave him a gentle shove toward the bedroom. He smirked as he watched Cas wiggle his hips and saunter away.

In the bedroom, Dean let Cas take charge, loving the way his husband arched his eyebrow and pushed him down onto the bed.

And suddenly, the moment was lost. Dean grimmaced and barely stifled a gagging noise as his full weight settled on the bed... Right in the middle of a cold, slimy patch of wetness."

"What's wrong?"

Dean sighed. "Found the puke."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. I'm DC Juris. Check out my works on Amazon if you like my style.


End file.
